A Little Tied Up at the Moment
by BackRose3475
Summary: When everyone's favorite evil boy genius goes missing, Chase Young decides to search for the boy. But for the life of him, he can't seem to justify why. Hilarity, misunderstandings, and awkward moments ensue. Slight Chack (Chase/Jack) if you squint. My summary sucks, but please read, I've worked really hard on this. And please be nice; this is only the second fic I've ever written.


**A.N.: Hey everybody! Not only is this my second story on this sight this is also the second fanfic I've ever written (so please be nice). If you clicked on this story then thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. This fic is inspired by a pic I found on DA; I don't have the link at the moment, but I'm working on getting it.**

**Pairings: Slight Chack (Chase/Jack) if you squint**

**Warnings: None that I can really think of**

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own XS or any of the characters involved, nor am I making a profit from this in any way, shape, or form. (And let's face it, if I owned it, Jack and Chase would totally be getting it on)**

******I'm done rambling for now, so please begin reading and let me know what you all think.**

XS: A Little Tied Up at the Moment

Chase had no idea why he was even bothering doing this. Just because no one had heard from the little worm in just over a week didn't mean that he was obligated to go and check up on the pain-in-his-neck. Still, something about the absence of a certain red-head had felt _off_ to Chase, so he figured that he'd just stop by the Spicer mansion, make sure that his own personal annoyance was still, at the very least, breathing, and then be on his merry way. After going over the three simple steps in his head for probably the hundredth time that morning in order to make sure that his actions didn't come across as caring towards the young genius, Chase snapped his fingers and disappeared from his mountain domain in a whisp of Heylin magic towards the Spicer mansion.

_**-break-**_

Jack had no clue how much time had passed, and frankly, he didn't really care. He hadn't even heard his Shen Gong Wu detector go off God knows how many times. Nope, he was too caught up in running a routine maintenance check on the equipment in his basement lab. Quite literately. He had been up in the rafters sorting through the larger, more heavy-duty wires (making sure they weren't tangled, frayed, disconnected, and the like) when suddenly, he found himself tangled up in the very cords he was attempting to sort through. Jack softly grunted in frustration at his ever present bad luck as he tried to remove himself from the makeshift binds around his arms, legs and torso. However, these actions were quite unsuccessful and only caused the wires wrapped around his body to tighten as well as adding a few smaller wires into the mix. By now, Jack was completely aggravated. At this point he didn't really care if he ended up ripping half of the wires out of their sockets; he just wanted out of this electronic jungle. The teenaged genius was so fed up that he was just about to call one of his Jack-bots over to cut him loose (he'd buy replacement wires later), when the little bit of secure footing he had had on the platform he was currently kneeling on gave out, causing him to slip over the edge of said platform toward the cold, cement floor of his lab. All of this, of course, had to happen right when a certain Heylin dragon magically appeared not five feet from where Jack had been in the rafters.

_**-break-**_

Chase had just arrived in the Spicer family's basement, arms crossed with a look of apathy mixed with slight irritation across his handsome features, when his heightened sense of hearing picked up the light sounds of metal scraping against metal, and finally, something (that sounded like it was probably heavy) slipping over the edge of something, accompanied by a very undignified squeak. In the split second it took his brain to process the noises, Chase Young was presented with a slightly panting, disheveled, wide-eyed Jack Spicer.

The young evil genius had just lived through one of the biggest scares of his life, falling from his high basement ceiling to the floor. It had his heart pounding in his ears; Chase knew; he could hear it. In fact, if it hadn't been for the cables wrapped tightly around his body, Jack surely would have come to his untimely end on his lab's floor. So sitting there, hovering at lease three feet off the ground, Jack tried to calm himself down and process the fact that he actually wasn't dead. It took the fact that Chase had cleared his throat to snap himself back to the real world, quickly coming to the conclusion that he wasn't as alone as he had previously thought. A slight blush spread across the evil boy genius's features when he realized his evil idol had just caught him in a pretty embarrassing and totally not evil situation. Nervously, he managed to stutter out, "Ch-Ch-Chase! W-wh-what are you d-doing here? Not that I'm not totally psyched you're here and all, which I totally am, but-"

"Silence you insolent worm," Chase ordered, to which the albino boy promptly shut up before his jumbled rant could continue any further. "If you are wondering to what point I came to your," a pause, "laboratory; it is due to the fact that you have been missing from all of the recent Shen Gung Wu battles within this past week."

"Wait- So you're saying that," Jack took a moment to phrase his question carefully, "you were worried about me not being at the battles? At least enough to come and check on me?"

Chase scoffed. "Hardly. Worrying about you would just be a waste of my time. I merely came to make sure you were still breathing otherwise my only source of entertainment would have vanished. It's become so boring to watch as Wuya gets beaten by those monks time-after-time." After he was done talking, he gave a slight sigh.

Whatever hopes Jack had built up in his mind that Chase had visited for a legit reason, vanished as soon has the Dragon Lord opened his mouth. However, he soon grew slightly uncomfortable when he realized that Chase's reptilian eyes were tracing the contours of his slightly folded body, as well as the cables still keeping him suspended off of the ground. "U-umm Chase. Do you- do you think you could, oh um I don't know, maybe help me outta this since you, ya know, know that I'm not dead now…?" Jack asked a little hesitantly, not knowing how Chase would react to his simple request.

Chase just stood there for another moment or two, arms still crossed, simply regarding how Spicer fidgeted uncomfortably from both the wires starting to cut off circulation to his limbs and the analyzing stare he had placed upon the young boy. After deciding his next course of action, he calmly unfolded his arms from his chest and stated, "I don't believe I will, Spicer. As you pointed out, I have accomplished what I came here for: finding out whether you were still among the living or not. And now that that business is out of the way, I'm off. Good luck freeing yourself, Spicer."

"Whoa! Wait a sec Chase! You can't just-" But it was too late. Chase had already disappeared from the mansion's basement back to his own home up in the mountains, leaving a very trapped boy behind to think up a way to get himself free. If only the albino would use his common sense and remember he had at least twenty different robots on standby he could call on to help him.

_**-break-**_

As Chase walked through the halls of his palace, he was intercepted by a very unwelcomed sight. "How many times must I tell you to leave my home and never return, witch?" Chase bit out at the tall, lean woman leaning against the wall to his right.

"Oh posh, Chase. You know you'd end up being oh so lonely without me here," she replied, not at all put off by the man's tone of voice or the dangerous atmosphere he was giving off. "Anyway, how did your little meet up with that failure go, hmm?"

Chase sent her a nasty glare but still answered, "If you must go sticking your nose around in my business, Wuya, then it was uneventful to say the least. But I can tell you he's still alive."

"Oh really? Well then, maybe I should pop by and have some fun with our favorite little Heylin flunky."

"I don't think that that would necessarily be the wisest of choices at this moment, Wuya," Chase replied calmly, purposefully leaving out the fact that Spicer was currently… detained.

"Oh? And why would that be Chase deary?" Wuya inquired with a slightly seductive undertone.

Chase had to focus all his willpower not to shudder at the fact she was still coming onto him no matter how many times he rejected her. Instead, he simply squared his shoulders back and began walking forward again, stating, "It wouldn't be wise because-" he paused. Would he, the great and mighty Chase Young, a person, nay- a dragon, who was feared in every country on the planet, utter such a stupid and corny phase? After deciding he'd kick himself later for it, he finished his sentence. "Spicer is just simply too tied up at the moment to take on any outside interferences," Chase smirked as he passed by the red-headed spirit, knowing full well she'd have no idea what he had meant by that response, and continued down the hallway to his library.

-End-

**AN: You made it all the way to the end! Yay! Thanks again for taking the time to read my fic; it really does mean a lot to me. Please review and leave constructive criticism on how I can improve. I also tried REALLY hard to keep everyone IC, but... I'm not really sure how that turned out...**


End file.
